first_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Koris Aultrum
Koris Aultrum is the King of Arzenvir and is more famously known as one of the only known survivors of a direct encounter with the Dark Overlord. The Dark Overlord captured and then attempted to take control of Koris and turn him into a minion, but failed bitterly and only managed to taint his physical form, and accidentally granted him a portion of his own dark power. Koris escaped the grasp of his captor and took the throne of Arzenvir after the previous king was assassinated because of a death mark placed on his head. Ever since Koris' encounter with the Dark Overlord, much of his kingdom had been attacked by the undead minions of the Dark Overlord. Koris remains a strong-willed and powerful man with a pure soul and a pure heart, despite having lost much of his family to the Dark Overlord as well. Background Koris Aultrum is famous for being one of the only known survivors of a direct attack from the Dark Overlord, more than him being the King of Arzenvir. Almost nobody else has ever survived any kind of encounter with the Dark Overlord, considering the incredible amount of danger that is presented by even being around him. His story of what the Dark Overlord did to him and why he looks like he does gives insight as to what he is really capable of- which is far more than simply corrupting the land he walks on, raising the dead and wreaking havoc wherever he treads. The Dark Overlord can do much more than that, which spurs more fear and devising much better and more efficient means of defence against him. However, Koris has more to himself than that. Despite the fact that he does not talk much about his past, it is known that he has a wife and two children- two of the members are missing, and the other is dead. His wife, Ziria, was corrupted alongside Koris in his encounter with the Dark Overlord and went missing around the time his son, Haldir, went missing as well when the previous King of Arzenvir was assassinated. His daughter, Rirane, was slain by the Dark Overlord himself. Koris seems to handle his losses very well and has hope that he may see his wife and his son again someday. His family was loyal and loving to him, and he knows the remaining two members will still be that way- if they are still alive, that is. Ever since he became the King of Arzenvir, he has made many protection and security measures to keep the Dark Overlord's minions and corruption out of his lands and his capital city, Ardenvale. These measures have proved superior to the Dark Overlord's powers at Ardenvale, but much of the lands he once owned could not be protected. Koris use altesred versions of the powers the Dark Overlord accidentally granted to him to ward off and prevent the Dark Overlord's minions from entering Ardenvale. Famous Quotes "If I knew where that bastard was, I would raise the biggest army in history and take the fight to him. I would put him back in the ground, where he belongs... and even though I may not seem to have any power beyond the ones I was born with, he gave me some of his when he tried to take me. He wanted me to be his minion of sorts. What has been corrupted cannot be corrupted again; what has been destroyed cannot be destroyed again... and what he has done to me cannot be reversed. The Dark Overlord may very well have something to fear now... since he will have a taste of his own medicine, soon enough..." - Koris Aultrum, Century 5, Year 97, after being asked if he knew where the Dark Overlord is.